


Vaga Sidera

by VJR22_6



Series: starmoraweek2019 [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, my body picked the wrong week to get sick, sorry this is late!!!!, starmoraweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJR22_6/pseuds/VJR22_6
Summary: Traversing space with a ragtag family of outlaws is rough, sometimes. But mostly, it’s just good memories under different skies. Gamora’s favorites are always with Peter.





	Vaga Sidera

**Author's Note:**

> To Layne- thank you for being my stars in a dark night.  
Starmora Week Day 5’s prompt was “warrior/vagabond.” I chose the latter. The title is “wandering stars” in Latin, because vagabond comes from the Latin word for wander and I think that’s pretty. I hope you enjoy this one! 💜

When Gamora escaped Thanos, on her first night free, she looked up into the stars and saw nothing. Sure, there were constellations and there were stars, some suns to planets full of people. But she looked up into that night sky and felt alone, more than she had ever felt before.

Part of her wanted to run back to where she’d come. To beg for forgiveness so she wouldn’t feel like that ever, ever again. To hand that orb over to Thanos himself, not even Ronan, just so her heart wouldn’t feel so empty.

And then Peter joined her under Knowhere’s green skies, and the feeling eased.

On their first night in the rebuilt Milano, Gamora was restless, and the others were comfortably snoring in their own bunks. She just grabbed the blanket-a luxury she was hesitant to let out of her sight, never having had one before-and joined Peter in the cockpit. He was quiet at first, just watching the stars, and she was okay with that. She was near someone, and that was enough.

Peter breaks the silence, and tells her the story of two pictures made of stars. Kraglin told him of them when he was small, merely a child surrounded by newly exiled Ravagers. He points out an orloni constellation, chasing something resembling Rocket. He calls this a “raccoon,” like he does their friend.

Having great creatures above her soothes the loneliness a little more.

The Guardians become a family, each of them desperately clinging to the others in times of need. Under an orange-tinted sky, Drax tells them of bygone days with his first family, his wife and daughter, and calls the Milano home. When they’re floating through a patch of clear space, white stars all around, Groot climbs from his pot and beams up at them all because they’re all he knows, other than that he loves them. Even Rocket admits he cares for them, after they risk their lives for him under a sky of blue stardust.

Her memories become a rainbow of trust and care.

Peter says “I love you” under a red sky, and thinks of that color as those words. Breathless, the way he said it, and tender, the way he brushed her hair back as he did. Red, she thinks is sweet, like their kiss when she says it back, and red, she thinks, is the safety of his arms around her. Red is his jacket and her lipstick and the notes they hide for one another, little crimson papers tucked into pockets or between valuable things.

Red is her heart when she feels like she can fly, and red is Peter’s hand, keeping her grounded and secure. Red is the sky she finds love under, and red is the color she wants to travel back to the most.

They find new skies together, over time. Xandar is plain, just routine visits for Nova. Kree territory is dark, some skies too clouded for stars, but they do their best to chase those away. Earth, when they finally go there, becomes a second home of sorts. There are stars hanging to brighten the dark, or clouds decorating the blue.

Through it all, Peter is there. She finds warm kisses, gentle touches, and new surprises with him, each a stripe in the rainbow of memory. She begins to love sunlight, waking her in a shared hotel bed, and waking Peter in turn with arms around him. She comes to like oceans, when he leads her into the water, and they swim in sync from the very first day.

She looks to the night sky again, when many years have gone by, and knows that it is home. She looks out at the universe, and it looks back with a warm, loving smile of stars. She looks for that lonely feeling again, but finds only herself, surrounded by love.


End file.
